


Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 5: Deep In All Day

by elwon



Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Cockwarming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jason Todd, Dom/sub, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne - Freeform, M/M, Quilts, Sub!Dick Grayson, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason holds out his collar, the chain mail one with bright electric blue links that spell out ‘good boy’ in Morse code. “Are you still good for today? If you aren’t, tell me now, and we can just have a lazy relaxing day doing nothing instead.”“I really want to do this.” Dick nods, lifting his chin up so that Jason has more access to fasten the collar around his neck.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 5: Deep In All Day

Jason’s not really the type to treat himself that often. He tends to curb his ‘Treat Yo’self’ impulses, opting towards focusing on Dick and making him happy. Which is probably why it feels a little subversive to be planning an entire weekend off patrol and any current cases. The feeling’s made worse by the fact that in just over a month, he and Dick will be standing up in City Hall, officially changing their relationship to married.

Jason had made sure that Steph got her own invitation to the wedding after she broke up with Tim. He’d apologised for it being late in the post. Steph had given him a wry look, and simply said that she hoped there would be waffles at the reception. Jason had laughed and hung up, to immediately and slightly frantically call Alfred to check that the caterers could add waffles and a range of toppings to the dessert cart. There are now waffles on the dessert cart.

But here he is, planning and setting up the apartment for this weekend’s activities. Dick’s cleared his time off with Barbara, making sure that Dick’s not even on call for anything less than an apocalypse. Bruce has been told that they’re both unavailable this weekend. Dick’s friends have also been told that he’s away. There’s less chance of Tim coming around, since he’s been spending his weekends in San Francisco again. The only one who might drop by unannounced is Damian. (Alfred always calls Jason first. Always.) 

Dick had given him a watery, puppy eyed look when Jason brought up that Dick needed to tell him not to come over. Then he’d pouted, eyelashes fluttering, and promised to be extra good about picking up his clothes for the laundry that week if _Jason_ was the one to call Damian and tell him that. Which really shouldn’t have been enough to convince Jason to do it, but last week he’d found a three month old sock of Dick’s hidden deep under the bed. The sock had died a death of such utter stench that Jason ended up sacrificing a pair of kitchen tongs to dispose of it in the trash. Dick being extra careful about laundry seems like a good deal, right up until Damian answers his phone.

“Why are you calling me?” Damian says, huffing down the line, without so much as a hello.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Jason shakes his head, shifting his phone by his ear. “I need a favour.”

“No.” Damian says flatly. “Not interested.”

“I haven’t even told you what I need. Or what I’m offering.” Jason says raising one eyebrow at the blunt refusal. “It’s not even for me, technically.”

“Nothing you’re offering is worth whatever you want.” Damian replies. “Titus, no! Don’t sit on Alfred.”

“...Uh.” Jason blinks. “I can call back if you need to rescue Alfred.”

“Your concern for my animal companions is unwarranted, Todd.” Damian huffs, but Jason can hear an edge of amusement in his tone. “Alfred the cat is more than capable of freeing himself from Titus’ embrace.”

“Have I mentioned it’s really fucking confusing you called your cat Alfred? Because it’s really fucking confusing.” Jason says in a dry voice.

“Yes.” Damian replies. Jason can easily picture the smirk on his face.

“Which is why you did it.” Jason sighs. To be honest, it sounds like something Jason might do if he were inclined to have pets. Not that he is; Dick’s more than enough work without adding in a living creature that really would be dependent on him.

“Yes.” Damian’s grin is audible down the line. “I also wanted to honour Pennyworth... But that was a lesser reason.” 

“Speaking of reasons... I called to make sure you’re not planning on coming over this weekend.” Jason says, somehow managing not to take a deep breath and tipping off to Damian how important this is. 

“Why?” Damian says. “Are you planning on defiling him over the entire weekend and require ludicrous amounts of privacy, even though you are sure to incite noise complaints from the neighbours?” 

“How am I meant to answer that?” Jason puts his palm over his face, leaving his mouth clear. “I mean seriously, Damian?”

“You’re meant to say no! Obviously!” Damian says, a thin note of something worrying in his voice. “Although, I hate to say the noise complaints are something real. I am choosing to believe that you and Grayson are playing your music at far too great a volume. Lie to me if you must.”

“...It’s totally, one hundred per cent, music too loud. Yes.” Jason says, a little too fast to be believable.

“Ugh. And also _ew_.” Damian groans. “While it’s an extreme embuggerance, I will avoid your abode as if it contains the Black Death this weekend.”

“Thanks.” Jason relaxes, slumping back down on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “It’s best for everyone.”

“I am also renaming you in my phone from ‘Animal the Muppet’ to ‘No, Just No.” Damian says, somewhat pompously. “I shall leave your ringtone as the Theme to the Muppet Show, however. I recently learnt that it was used in a pornographic film, and is therefore too appropriate to change.”

“Uh... Okay, brat, you do you.” Jason fights back a grin. “If you want a picture of me playing air drums to complete the theme, let me know.”

“Why would I want your ugly mug on my screen?” Damian scoffs. “Do it while wearing an Animal t-shirt, and I _might_ consider it.” He hangs up without another word, leaving Jason snorting. Jason doesn’t own an Animal t-shirt, but it’ll be worth getting one just to see the annoyed look on Damian’s face when he sends him the picture.

Safe in the knowledge that their weekend is going to be completely uninterrupted, Jason starts to prepare the apartment. He secretes little bottles of lube in crevices and corners that will be easy to reach from whatever position they end up in, along with a few individual sachets of wet wipes. He also sets out bottles of water and small packs of the dried fruit and nut mix that Dick really likes.

By Friday night, the apartment is just the way Jason wants it to be, right down to the books on the side tables and the movies queued up on their streaming accounts. There are blankets and soft cushions ready to be used. Dick’s quilt is lying at the foot of their bed, ready for afterwards. When Jason crawls into bed that night, wrapping himself up around Dick’s back and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, he can barely fall asleep for how excited he is for tomorrow.

“Ready for tomorrow?” Dick says, giving a jaw cracking yawn, and pressing back into Jason’s arms.

“We’re all set.” Jason nods, curling his arms a little tighter around Dick. 

“It’s gonna be great, Jay.” Dick yawns again, resting his hands on Jason’s arms. “So try to rest up, okay?”

“I think that’s my line, baby.” Jason snorts. “You’re the one who’s going to be exerting all the effort.”

“I’m going to be so good for you!” Dick beams, twisting his head to look over his shoulder at Jason. “You’re going to be praising me and rewarding me for this until the honeymoon. I can’t wait.”

“I know.” Jason lifts his head to drop a quick kiss to Dick’s lips. “I saw the lingerie you got to wear under your suit at the wedding. I really like it.”

***

Dick wakes up when Jason sits back down on the bed. He’d missed Jason getting out of it earlier, so he blinks and pushes himself up into a sitting position. Jason waits a few seconds studying Dick’s face, so Dick forces himself to be more alert and give Jason a fond smile.

“It’s morning already, huh?” Dick says, tilting his head to the side to stretch his neck muscles.

Jason holds out his collar, the chain mail one with bright electric blue links that spell out ‘good boy’ in Morse code. “It is. Are you still good for today? If you aren’t, tell me now, and we can just have a lazy relaxing day doing nothing instead.”

“I really want to do this.” Dick nods, lifting his chin up so that Jason has more access to fasten the collar around his neck. The metal is pleasantly cool on his skin and Dick sighs happily as he hears the metallic click signalling that the collar is secure around his throat.

“Lie back down for me then, and spread those pretty thighs, Peaches.” Jason says, his whole body language changing from gentle and open to commanding and oozing confidence. The tender fondness in Jason’s eyes has heated up, something fierce and intense in the fire there. Dick lies back down, and Jason pulls the sheets away from his body baring him to view. Dick pulls his knees up, spreading them open until the sides of them are resting on the bed.

Jason reaches over to the bedside table, opening the drawer to take out the bottle of lube, and Dick takes the moment to watch and appreciate the play of muscles in Jason’s shoulders, the breadth and power of them, and how only _Dick_ ever gets to see the way his body twists when he reaches for the lube. Jason straightens back up, reaching out with a hand to run a single finger up the inside of Dick’s thighs. The action feels important, significant, and Dick shivers a little, feeling the ticklish motion on the sensitive skin there. Jason smiles, a sharp bright thing that he hides away when Dick grins back at him.

“That tickles.” Dick says, almost as an apology. Jason rolls his eyes and means over to tap that one finger on Dick’s lips.

“No talking. Unless it’s to safeword, beg for more, or make a wordless noise, understand, Peaches?” Jason says seriously, and Dick loves the way domming makes his voice lower and rumble. Dick’s eyes flutter shut and he nods. He stretches his fingers out in the sheets, feeling the texture of the cotton as Jason returns that finger, now coated in lube to between his legs.

Jason’s finger gently circles his hole, rubbing just enough to get Dick to loosen up. Not that Dick needs much of that, these days. He takes Jason’s cock often enough that one finger will slide in easily even without lube. Two is barely a stretch he can feel. Jason still presses a single finger inside, being far gentler that Dick needs. He only pushes the tip in to the first knuckle, letting Dick know that he’s really started before sliding it in all the way. Dick might not feel the stretch, but he can feel the heat of Jason’s finger. It’s the only point of contact between them and somehow it feels all the hotter because if that. 

The slick in and out motion is relaxing his muscle even more, and after barely even a minute of Jason adjusting the angle of his finger over and over again, a second slick one joins the first. Dick grips the sheets below him in a fist as he finally feels himself begin to stretch out around Jason’s strong long fingers. They’re thicker than his own; with calluses in different places; and it gives Dick such a thrill to think of the destructive power in Jason’s fists being used for the pleasurable purpose of setting Dick’s nerves alight with lust.

Dick hums happily as Jason thrusts them in and out, the lube slicking him up and making quiet wet sounds as Jason never stops, not even for a moment. And then Jason adds a third finger, increasing the stretch and the thrusting. It makes Dick moan loudly as he throws his head back, and with his eyes still closed it feels like every sensation is magnified. Jason rests his free hand on Dick’s upper thigh, pressing down slightly. It’s a nonverbal demand that Dick stay still and allow Jason to do as he pleases, and Dick forces himself to stop squirming as much as he can. That it feels like a brand on his skin is just one way that Dick feels owned and controlled and _loved_ in the best way.

Staying still as the tips of Jason’s fingers graze his prostate is hard; the way that Jason thrusts in and out stretching him open is so electric and delicious, but the wordless rumble of pride Dick hears Jason give is worth more than the sparks of pleasure his fingers cause. It makes a deep feeling grow in Dick’s chest, pressing at his lungs so that his breath catches, and at his heart, making it skip a beat. It threatens to swallow Dick whole, and then Jason viciously crooks all three fingers inside him to jab at his prostate. Dick sobs, the feeling in his chest bursting open, and engulfing him. 

Dick shakes, the orgasm slamming into him with blinding intensity. He feels liquid and hot, like all the shape has gone from him and all that’s left is a white nerve of ecstasy. Because that’s what Jason always, always does to him.

Dick expects Jason to fuck him right there and then on the bed, but instead he takes Dick by the wrist and leads him to the bathroom, wiping his belly down with a warm wet washcloth. Jason pushes Dick up against the counter, so that all he can really do is look at the two of them in the mirror. Jason presses up to his back to leave butterfly kisses over Dick’s shoulders. 

“I want you to watch your own face, Dickie. Want you to see how much you love taking my cock.” Jason whispers with dark amusement into Dick’s ear. “Want you to see what I see when I’m fucking you.” Jason slides inside him with no preamble, just a steadying hand on his cock as he pushes inexorably deep in until his pelvis is pressed up against Dick’s cheeks. Dick watches the way his mouth drops open as Jason fills him up. His eyes get heavy lidded, giving them a hazy lost quality, and a flush appears over his face. He looks damn hot, and it’s not hard to imagine why Jason loves that look on him.

Jason fucks the noise out of him with deft precision, slamming into his prostate with nearly every thrust until Dick has to lean back into him in an effort to keep standing. His toes are curling in pleasure, and it’s all Dick can do to slur out Jason’s name.

“Jay... Oh fuck, Jay...” Dick moans desperately, his hands squeezing Jason’s arms. “Use me.”

A couple of rough thrusts later that push Dick up on to his toes, Jason’s grunting, filling him up with his come. He pulls out, leaning back to watch it all drip out of Dick’s loosened hole. “I’m gonna plug you up until after lunch.” Jason says, giving Dick’s cheeks a light slap and picking up a plug from the counter that Dick hadn’t even noticed was there. “Be a good boy and I might let you come again.”

Dick shudders, a quiet moan ripping from his mouth. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jason twists the plug in to Dick’s reddened ass, giving it a light tap once it’s in, just to hear Dick squeak as the tip stimulates his g-spot. Jason grins at him in the mirror, taking in the hungry look on Dick’s face from being fucked but not getting to come this time. “Come on, it’s lunchtime already, so I guess we’re brunching. Which, by the way is a stupid word, and I hate using it. It’s just lunch now.”

Jason takes Dick’s hand and leads him into the kitchen. Dick’s still naked, and a little aroused; but he also knows that Jason won’t do anything to him in the kitchen, because Jason likes to keep it hygienic. No “Guys, right in front of my salad? Really?” for Dick. Jason directs Dick to sit on one of the kitchen chairs while he busies himself with cooking lunch. 

At any other time, sitting there with nothing to do but watch Jason would drive Dick to distraction, but today he feels calm and still, clenching around the thick neck of the buttplug keeping him stuffed full of Jason’s come. Dick’s starting to feel a little floaty, sinking into subspace; feeling a peaceful lethargy come over him as surely as if Jason had wrapped him up in his quilt and left him on the bed to nap. He loses track of time, watching Jason move efficiently around the kitchen as he cooks. 

He blinks, and looks down at his hands folded neatly in his lap. He blinks, and Jason’s standing in front of the wok on the stove, finishing off the stir fry with ease, his shoulders pulling tight in the t-shirt that Dick didn’t notice him put on over his boxers. He blinks, and Jason’s sitting next to him at the table, setting the bowl of stir fry down in front of him and passing him a set of chopsticks.

Dick eats without really intending to. Jason’s voice is gently washing over him like waves, comforting and grounding as Dick relaxes into a blissfully thought free state. Jason says something that is probably a question since his voice goes up at the end, but Dick only turns to stare at him, taking in the myriad of shades in his eyes and the way the harsh kitchen light bounces off his dark hair, leaving him with an almost halo. Dick’s starting to feel a little untethered; but Jason’s presence next to him and the thick plug stretching him wide open inside keep him grounded.

Jason reaches out, putting his hand on Dick’s shoulder, and Dick curls into him, resting his cheek on Jason’s shoulder with a content sigh. He hears Jason chuckle, and then he’s being lifted in Jason’s arms, carried into the living room and to the couch, held safe in Jason’s embrace. 

“I’m going to need you to surface a little, Dickie.” Jason says gently.

“Yes, Daddy...” Dick manages to dredge the words up from somewhere hidden, blinking slowly up at Jason’s face. 

“You’re going to sit in my lap and keep me warm for a while.” Jason says firmly. “I’m going to read my book. Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“Yes please, Daddy.” Dick nods, even though he’s probably won’t take in a second of whatever movie they put on. “You pick which one.”

“Good boy.” Jason grins, kissing Dick’s cheek. Jason presses a few buttons on the remote and the tv flicks on, playing something brightly coloured that Dick can’t recognise. They shift about on the couch until Jason’s sitting upright, one arm resting on the arm of the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table; Dick settles into his lap, his naked back pressing against Jason’s clothed chest. 

Jason slips the plug out of Dick, leaving it on the side table next to his book. There’s a little shuffling about as Jason holds his cock steady for Dick to sink down on to. It’s ridiculously easy to take, given how loose and wet Dick still is from last time. Dick sighs when Jason bottoms out, his thick girth and length filling him up perfectly, just that edge of too much. Dick holds himself still, trying not to rock on it even though he really wants to.

He’s sitting up on Daddy’s cock, making sure to keep it warm and inside him when Daddy picks up his book and starts reading. Dick does his best to keep his gaze on the movie, but all he really sees is brightly coloured movement. He loses time, stretched out over Daddy’s lap and stuffed full; so much so that he can feel it with every slow deep breath he takes. He’s floating on the cloud of wonder and happiness that comes from being Daddy’s Good Boy, that the entire world drops away and all he feels is the warmth of Daddy inside and around him. 

It’s getting harder and harder to keep his eyes on the bright colours moving in front of him. He’s distantly aware that he’s leaning backwards, slumping into Daddy’s chest and the arm wrapped around his middle. The weight of his legs is slowly, slowly moving his knees further apart over Daddy’s thighs, and Dick thinks he’s probably curling his toes in pleasure while his feet dangle off the floor, but making sure would require him to both lift his head up from Daddy’s shoulder and open his eyes, and he doesn’t want to do either of those things.

He’s floating, wrapped up in Daddy like he’s his quilt. Everything inside Dick is quiet and still and warm. It’s wonderful, safe, secure and so loving; and Dick wants to stay just like this forever. He’s not sure when Daddy put his book down and started gently running his hands all over Dick’s body but it makes him purr. 

“Nnnn, _Daddy_...” Dick sighs, the words feeling as slow as molasses but just as sweet in his mouth.

“Hi baby.” Daddy says softly, still running his hands up and down Dick’s arms. “Did you like the movie?” 

“It was good...” Dick says slowly, awareness gradually blossoming from the safe, warm space he’s in. “Did you like your book?”

“It was great, thanks.” Jay says with a fond smile. “But I think we need to move. My legs are numb and you’re leaking.”

“Oh. Sorry, Daddy.” Dick says, struggling to move. His body feels so heavy, and the coordination that usually comes to Dick as easily as breathing is evading his grasp right now.

“Oh hey, hey. Relax.” Jason catches his flailing arms. “No rush. Take your time. We’re not in a hurry.”

“’Kay, Daddy.” Dick sighs, slumping back down into Jason’s arms all too easily.

“You’re still a little floaty and deep down, huh?” Jason grins, nuzzling at Dick’s ear.

“Lil’ bit, feels like ‘m’ wakin’ up though.” Dick squirms, suddenly aware of how full he still is and the sting and ache of overworked muscles.

“Yeah? Sounds like you need some water and a snack, and then maybe a bath?” Jason says, sitting up. The action forces Dick forward and Jason’s cock slips out gently. It makes Dick shudder at the loss.

“Can I have all three?” Dick says, feeling his lips forming into a pout for no reason whatsoever. “Please, Jay?”

“Of course.” Jason snorts softly. “I’ll even grab your rubber duckies, and the bubble bath if you want?”

“Yes please! Dick nods, finally feeling like he can sit up unaided.

***

With snacks and water having been consumed by both of them; the bath is filled with perfectly heated water and bubbles when Jason helps Dick step in. The sigh that Dick makes when the hot water hits his skin is blissful. When he lays back in the bath, the water reaches his neck.

Jason turns away for a second to grab the Red Hood and Nightwing rubber ducks that Jason had found at the bodega, along with the surprise one he’d found last week. He carefully drops their duck counterparts into a space between the bubbles and Dick smiles when he gives them a lazy flick to their undersides, making them spin amongst the bubbles. 

“I keep wondering when Nightquack and Red Quack will defeat the invading bubble people.” Dick says looking up at Jason with more alertness than Jason was expecting.

“When did you name the ducks?” Jason says, unaware they even had names. He leans over to grab an extra towel and perches on the side of the bath. “And what makes you think the bubble people are the invaders?”

“...That is a good point that I hadn’t considered.” Dick says with a serious nod. “They might be the natives!”

“Okay, so what name belongs to this one?” Jason says, showing Dick the rubber duck version of Donna Troy. “She was all alone in the bodega, so I couldn’t leave her there.”

“Wonderquack!” Dick exclaims gleefully. “Of course you couldn’t leave her there! Welcome home, Wonderquack!”

“I thought you’d approve.” Jason grins, leaning over to drop a kiss to Dick’s head. “Hmm. Your hair needs a wash. Tilt back for me?”

Dick hums happily doing just that, and Jason grabs the shower head to get his soft dark locks thoroughly soaked. Dick flicks at the underside of the three ducks, making them bob around in the bubble covered water. Jason pours out a generous amount of shampoo, and begins to lather up Dick’s head. It always surprises Jason just how soft and silky Dick’s hair is, despite the amount of stress he puts it through nightly. By all rights it should be a wiry, dry mess. But no, it’s just as awe inspiring as the rest of Dick. 

Dick sighs, leaning back into the pressure of Jason’s fingers on his scalp. He’s almost purring at the petting motion and Jason grins as he keeps going longer than is really required to get Dick’s hair washed. Once he notices the water taking on a much cooler temperature, Jason rinses Dick’s hair out, leaving it squeaky clean.

“Okay, Peaches, time to get out.” Jason pats his shoulder. Dick grumbles, but manages to get himself to his feet. Jason wraps a towel around him and rubs him down while Dick stands there, breathing slowly, a small smile on his face.

Jason sweeps him up into his arms, causing Dick to giggle loudly. “Jay! I can walk you know.” Dick fakes a pout that Jason kisses off his lips gently. 

“But I _want_ to carry you, Dickie.” Jason says, bouncing Dick in his arms. “How are you feeling?”

“My legs are a little stiff.” Dick admits quietly, looking up at Jason through his lashes. 

“Want me to rub you down?” Jason carries Dick through to the bedroom, carefully setting him down on the bed. 

Dick thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding. “That would be really nice.” 

Jason starts out on his toes, hearing Dick’s soft huffs and happy sighs as he works on the arches of his feet and ankles. By the time Jason’s working his thumbs into Dick’s calves, the happy sighs are deeper, and Dick’s foot on his bad leg is twitching slightly. When Jason puts his fingers on Dick’s knee, the grunt he receives when he works out the knot hiding there is almost pained. Dick’s probably been feeling the strain there all day and not said anything, and Jason hates that he could have completely missed it.

He works on Dick’s knee until the muscles there feel loose and relaxed. He switches to the other one and finds no problems there so he moves up to Dick’s thighs, sweeping his hands over the skin until Dick’s gazing at him with heat in his eyes.

“Don’t tease, Jay.” Dick says lowly, taking his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Sorry, baby. Didn’t mean to.” Jason says, taking Dick’s hand and kissing the palm in another apology. He works Dick’s fingers and wrist, moving up his arm and down the other one. He massages Dick’s hips carefully, moving up his stomach to his chest with long sweeping movements meant to encourage the muscles to relax.

When Dick rolls onto his front, leaving his back wide open for the massage, Jason tucks his feet under the covers and kneels over Dick, using the heels of his hands to get a good deep muscle rub done. Dick shoulders are as loose as Jason’s ever seen them by the time he’s done.

With Dick stretched out on the bed, looking relaxed and tired, Jason reaches down for Dick’s Nightwing Quilt, still as beloved as the day Jason gave it to him. It’s not quite all original anymore, because some of the squares have had to be replaced since it was made. Jason throws the quilt over Dick and watches as the familiar weight and smell makes Dick go absolutely boneless. Jason slides under the covers next to him.

“Anything you want to do tomorrow?” Jason says, curling up behind Dick and grinning. “Maybe go through all your clothes for a clear out?”

“No!” Dick says, slapping idly at Jason’s arm. “I’m not going through any of my clothes, or any of my lingerie.”

“You need to do a clear out eventually; you’re running out of space again.” Jason says, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Dick’s nape. 

“I’m going to go through my lingerie to find something to wear tomorrow, but that’s it.” Dick says decisively. 

“Hmmm, can I request something in green lace?” Jason grins, pulling the quilt around them tighter.

“Oh why, not.” Dick says with a soft fond huff. For a long few minutes the only sounds are their breathing, gentle, slow and sleepy. The silence is broken by Dick making a low whine of annoyance. “Jay?” Dick whispers, sounding oddly longing.

Jason opens his eyes slowly. “What’s up, baby?”

“Can you put it back in?” Dick says, his voice shaking slightly. 

Jason goes up on to his elbow and looks down at him; Dick’s biting his lip and his eyes look watery. “Dick... Are you sure? You’ve gotta be sore.”

“’M sure. I’m so empty.” Dick says, reaching back to grab his cheek, opening and showing himself off to Jason. “I hate it. Please?”

“Anything for you, Peaches.” Jason says, pressing up tighter to Dick’s back. “I’m gonna fall asleep inside you, and wake you up tomorrow by fucking you.”

“ _Fuck yes_ , Jay.” Dick groans throatily, and Jason breaches his hole with his cock, slipping inside like he belongs there always.

“Love you, Dickie.” Jason breathes, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

“Love you too, Jay.” Dick sighs contentedly, resting his hand on Jason’s arm.


End file.
